Fashion Star Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fourteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 2, 2017, succeeding Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Umito Sora and Minazuki Erika are the directors while Umito Sora writes the story. The series' main motifs are fashion and dreams. Synopsis :Fashion Star Pretty Cure! episodes Always dreaming in to be like her mother, Seinaru Hikari is a 14-years old girl who dream in become a model. She is transferred to Yumesaki Academy to training to be a Model. In order to get to know about the school, she accidentally finds Beauty, a fairy who came from the "Lumière des étoiles" and gives to her the Star Mirror with the Star Charm for her transform in Cure Aurora! To fight against the Jigoku. Now she joins with Torino Tsubasa (Cure Royal), Tsukino Carol (Cure Honeymoon) and Hitotsu Hoshi (Cure Star), and they five form team Fashion Star Pretty Cure! They needs to collect the Star Charm, save Lumière des étoles and protect the everyone's happiness. Characters Pretty Cures * / - Hikari is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Academy. She is energetic and bright, and always keep a smile on her face. She loves fashion and dream in to be a top model, like her mother. Even that she is new at Yumesaki Academy, she already is popular and is called of "The Aurora Princess". After meeting Beauty, Hikari becomes Cure Aurora, the light of dreams and hopes whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred as 'The Silver Wing', she is a 13-years old girl old sophomore at Yumesaki Academy. She is calm and beautiful, and also is very smart. She is like a gentle old sister for all, and is a famous actress as well, and is very fashionable. After meeting Beauty, Tsubasa became Cure Royal, the the silver wing of royalty and wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * / - Carol is a 15 year old girl who is also in her first year at Yumesaki Academy. She is a shy, calm and kind girl, she loves to sing and also loves to modeling. She, sometimes acts of a very romantic way and she has a boyfriend called Yumesaki Mikako, who is the son of the Academy's principal. She is very fashionable and acts like a princess. After meeting Beauty, Carol became Cure Honeymoon, the Moonlight's Princess whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Hoshi is a 15 years old girl who is a Idol and model extremely popular. She is the Yumi's best friend and they both form a group of Idols called 'Aurora Stars' and her nickname is 'Stella'. When she not is in concerts or fashion shows, she is kind and very fashionable, and also is a sweetheart girl. After meeting Beauty, Hoshi became Cure Star, the Evening Star whose theme colour is purple. Lumière des étoiles * - A rabbit-like fairy. She comes from Lumière des étoiles, to look for the Pretty Cure. She loves fashion and lives with Hikari and makes believe that she is a plush. * - The Selena's young sister and next princess of Lumière. She is kind and sweetheart, and also is a bit shy. She is a fashion designer and is a elegant girl as well. To save Lumière des étoiles, she entrusted the Star Mirror to Beauty. Enfer * - She is the ruthless and sorcess of Enfer. Her goal is to spread out the sadness and darkness around the world and she dislikes of the light, dreams and hopes. She is known as 'The Empress of the despair'. * is a group that consist of three members and serve as Selena's subordinates. They have the power to dark the people's hearts and create a Jigoku. ** - One of Enfer's commanders and a member of the Three Devils. She is the older sister and her personality is of a girl who likes to play with the people's lives and her appearance is black hair tied into a high ponytail and short, black outfits. ** - One of Enfer's commanders and a member of the Three Devils. She is the middle sister and her personality is of a girl who likes to make the peoples scary, she dislikes of dreams and likes of nightmare. Her appearance is dark purple hair tied into pigtails, and dark purple outfits. ** - One of Enfer's commander and only boy of the Three Devils. He is the young brother and his personality is of a liar boy who is always stealing things from others and getting away with a lie. His appearance is a young boy with dark blue hair and outfits. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders takes the Star Charm (with negative energy) of the victim's heart and replaces it by a false and negative energy makes the Jigoku be created. The name means "Hell" in Japanese. Minor Characters * - Yumi is a 15 years old girl who is a Idol and model extremely popular. She is the Hoshi's best friend and they both form a group of Idols called 'Aurora Stars' and her nickname is 'Solar'. When she not is on concerts or fashion shows, she is calm and polite. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a jewelry box with a large mirror on front with a rainbow dial with a key role in the middle. The Hikari's Mirror is pink with a heart-shaped mirror on the front, the Tsubasa's mirror is cyan with a crown-shaped mirror on the front, the Carol's mirror is yellow with a full moon-shaped mirror, and the Hoshi's mirror is purple with a star-shaped mirror on the front. They transform once they inserted their respective Fashion Key while shouts out "Pretty Cure, Make-Up!". * - The Cures' transformation device. It is shaped as a key with a small dress base with the owner theme colour. The Fashion Key is insert inside of the key role in the Star Mirror and they spins the rainbow dial to the key spins around herself. * - The main collectible items of the season. They represent human hearts, and no two Star Charm are the same. When a Cure defeats a Jigoku, then a copy of the Star Charm of the owner appears. As they are shaped as a brooch, when a Cure shouts out "Pretty Cure, Fashion Change", a Pretty Cure could wear a new outfit. Locations * - The town located near of the Yumesaki Academy and where the cures lives. Hikari occasionally start to live in this city. * - Sometimes called of 'Yumesaki Academy', is the boarding school that the Cures attend. The students live in dormitories and they training to be models. * - also called by the short name called of Lumière, is the Beauty's home place. The name is the french for "Starlight". * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Selena and their goal is spread sadness and darkness throughout the world. Trivia *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! share some similarities with Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. **The team of both is formed by four. **Both the pink cures has blonde hair. **Both the series has a female antagonist. **Both the series the lead cure is 13-years old. **Their transformation devices require keys to unlock the devices for the Cures to transform. *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! share some similarities with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **The team of both is formed by four. **Both the series has Cures with the colours Pink, Blue, Yellow and Purple. **Both the series has fashion as main theme. **Both the series has mirrors as transformation device. **Both the series a female main antagonist. **Both the series the pink and blue Cures of both series are best friends. **Both the purple cures are more serious than the rest of the group. **Both the series start in February 2. *The first ending of the series is Party Has Come from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! is the second series to have mirrors as the transformation device. **Fashion Star Pretty Cure! also is the third series to use keys as transformation device. *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! is the third series with a female main antagonist. **Different from others series, the trio is former by two womans and one man. *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! is the second series where the cures attend a boarding school. *Fashion Star Pretty Cure! is the second series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to has fashion as main theme. *The villain's name are give in other languages, and their's names means: **Medo - Fear **Mentira - Lie **Morte - Die Category:Series Category:Fan-series Category:Fashion Star Pretty Cure! Category:CureLove12 Category:User:CureLove12 Category:SoraSeries Category:Umito Sora